Missing Keys
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Taken from a list of prompts that I have, and this is the result. Jane looses her Keys and Loki comes to her rescue. Second in my Lokane series


_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is second in my Lokane Prompt series._

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Loki/Jane hinted pairing._

 _Anything you recognize isn't mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since a college Au and all Human._

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: you lost your key and I allowed you to stay in my apartment until the locksmiths arrives

Loki rubbed his face tiredly as he made his way to his door, his head pounding from his lack of time away from his computer. He was working on his assignments and thankfully, he had gotten his printer fixed.

"Jane?" Loki asked confused. It had been almost a week since the mistaken proposal and they still really didn't talk to each other.

"Hi Loki, Um I was wondering if I could stay here….I lost my keys to my apartment and they said they were going to be at least an hour." Jane said her eyes dropping to her scuffed sneakers. She was in one of her hoodies, this one just happening to be green, and her dark blue jeans were almost worn through at the knee.

"I guess I owe you after me needing your printer." Loki said stepping back to allow Jane to pass by him, her soft thank you barely heard as she took off her shoes and followed Loki over to the couch where he had been working.

"How did you manage to lock yourself out of your apartment?" Loki asked grabbing his coffee mug on the table, sipped the cold coffee, and made a face.

"Somehow between my classes, watching your brother at his football practise and then coming back home: to not find them." Jane said tucking her one leg under her as Loki looked thoughtful as he placed the mug back on the table.

"I'm assuming you looked everywhere?" Loki said idly, smirking as Jane glared at him.

"Of Course," Jane snapped making him raise his hands.

"Just checking, what about the landlord? Surely he has a key?"

"He lost it. I already checked." Jane said sighing softly and running her forehead tiredly. Loki frowned as he thought.

"Did you not give a spare to a friend?" Loki asked finally as Jane dropped her head back.

"Let's just say Darcy is as good at remembering where she puts things, like a squirrel is at remembering where it hides it nuts for winter. Horrible," Jane said lifting her head again as Loki started chuckling.

"It's not funny" Jane whined as Loki smirked.

"What about my brother?"

"I rather not get into that, I already texted him and tried calling him to spend the time with him and he never picked up so I decided you were my next safest bet." Jane said as Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Next safest bet?"

"Have you seen some of the people that live in this building? Namely the guy living between us? He brings home hookers!" Jane hissed leaning forward as Loki chuckled.

"Damn it Loki stop laughing at me." Jane hissed crossing her arms before the got off his couch and started for the door.

"Jane? JANE!" Loki called getting up and making sure he had his keys as Jane left his apartment and dropped down before her own, her eyes tightly shut. Loki glimpsed the old lady that had mistakenly assumed he was proposing last time but he knew he had screwed up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. I don't have much in the way of food but I can offer you a cup of coffee as an apology? Maybe Chinese food?" Loki offered his fingers gently running over the back of Jane's hands clasped around her knees.

"You don't have to play nice Loki" Jane said her voice a monotone but he noticed the way she was blinking back tears. He had screwed up royally this time. He hated women crying, unless it was Sif and he had this need to make everything better, especially since he was the cause of her tears.

"I'm not playing nice, Jane. I can be nice. Oh Valhalla you're the only one I really know outside of my family." Loki whispered his hand resting on her knee before he shifted and sat beside her, his other hand finding her back and rubbing it slowly.

"I should have known you were stressed out, I am too. I am sorry Jane" Loki whispered getting closer to Jane and watching as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve before laying her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry too"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't ask to lose your keys," Loki said gently, drawing Jane closer to him slowly.

"I know but I should know better. You would think I would learn after all the bad things that always seem to happen to me." Jane exclaimed in a whisper not noticing she was on Loki's lap and his arms were around her, holding her gently.

"It's so nice to see young people working out their problems," The sound of the old lady made them both jump before Jane buried her face in Loki's shoulder groaning softly in horror, Loki's arms tightening around her.

"You're a good man to apologize. Putting your girlfriend first, or did she say yes to your proposal?"

"Thank you, we decided to hold out on formal proposal until there is a ring involved. For now at least." Loki said, Jane gripping his sweater tightly in her hands before she gently bit his shoulder for encouraging her.

"You're such a thoughtful young man. Have a good night dearies!" She called as she went up the stairs again, Loki only then allowing himself to hiss.

"That hurt." Loki muttered turning his head to face Jane who was still hiding in his sweater.

"We agreed not to encourage her," Jane muttered as Loki sighed.

"I know. But she wouldn't have left us alone otherwise." Loki pointed out as he shifted Jane into his arms and stood, Jane squeaking and wrapping her arms around his neck securely making Loki chuckle amused.

"My keys are in my back pocket. Be a love and get them and unlock my door for me?" Loki teased as Jane groaned into his shoulder but did as he asked, feeling Loki shiver as her fingers brushed his back and ass, but she didn't say anything about it. Unlocking she curled her arms around his neck again.

"I never took you for a cuddler" Loki teased shutting his door behind him with his foot.

"I never took you for the type to carry a girl bridal style and yet here we are," Jane countered as Loki set her down on his couch.

"Touche. I promised you coffee and Chinese food did I not?" Loki asked picking up his phone.

…

Loki stirred and glanced over to the table where his and Jane's phone's where resting before picking Jane's up and looking at the number, trying not to move to much.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm here to change the locks on a Miss. Foster's apartment. May I come up?" Loki glanced at Jane who was fast asleep leaning against him.

"I'll buzz you in and wait for you on the third floor." Loki said before buzzing the man in and laying Jane on his couch. Grabbing his keys and phone, he left his apartment and leaned against Jane's door waiting. Somehow after ordering Chinese food and making coffee Jane and Loki had turned on the t.v and started watching a documentary of haunted buildings, and that progressed to Jane leaning against him. It was now almost midnight and Loki had no issues with Jane spending the remainder of the night with him.

"Sorry for the wait, is Miss Foster still around?" The man asked coming into view.

"She's sleeping in my apartment. I'm a friend of hers. I'll take the keys with me though." Loki said giving the man, a smirk that made him bristle.

"Oh, and I will be calling your boss and talking to him about the delay. It's quite unprofessional." Loki commented idly as he watched the man work. Watching the man, flush pleased Loki and he accepted the keys and watched the man leave. Once he was sure he was gone, he went back to his apartment and unfolded the blanket Frigga had given him for his dorm back when he first moved out over Jane. With a lingering look, he made his way to his bedroom and fell asleep in his bed.


End file.
